Fairy Tail: Dawn
Fairy Tail: Dawn (フェアリーテイル・暁, Fearī Teiru Akatsuki) is a fanon instalment of the FairyTail series; it is set after the Grand Magic Games arc of the canon storyline; meaning that the catchphrase that occurred during the games has come to pass, and in an alternate timeline that differs from canon sometime prior to the events of the Grand Magic Games, so as not to interfere with canon itself, and allow the authors more freedome. It is co-authored by User:Perchan and User:LastationLover5000. The opening theme for Part I of Fairy Tail: Dawn is Smile Bomb! (微笑みの爆弾 Hohoemi no Bakudan) by Mawatari Matsuko. The opening theme for Part II of Fairy Tail: Dawn is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pjx2x_6bzKs Fortuna on the Sixteenth Night] (十六夜のフォルトゥーナ) by fripSide. Darkrai predicts the end of Fairy Tail: Dawn to be within late 2015, early 2016, as the authors believe they are approaching the final arc of the story soon. Plot Some time after the Tenrou Island arc, Jason LaHote and Wendy Marvell call into the custody of the Magic Council. Fed up with the corrupt nature of the government, a former Rune Knight, Vivian Starrkewolfe joins up with the two after they break out, forming the guild Akatsuki, in an effort to bring around a new world order. The story takes place in an alternate universe from the series, branching off sometime after the Tenrou Island Arc. The many canon characters are presumed dead, however, they are rarely reference and no information is given, for simplicity purposes, giving the authors freedom to do as they please. Production Dawn, like it's source material, is primarily a , however, it incorporates traits of the , merging both in a manner that could actually make it reminiscent of the , though whether this is deliberate or not remains to be seen, as both authors are a fan of the series. In addition to these, Dawn features it's fair share of comedy and drama, which are staples to the original source Fairy Tail. Like many other series the authors write, Dawn's plot is written as they go, and while many of the better ideas are decided before hand, just as many are truly random ideas that came to their heads and were shuffled into the story. Characters Main Characters *Vivian Starrkewolfe *Jason LaHote *Wendy Marvell Supporting Characters *Mr. E Antagonists *Magic Council *Laurent *Barakiel *Zinzolin Bitfrost *Crux Kouga *Anguis Bane *Kagemusha *Giselle Alcide Arcs PART I Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break *Encounter With An Enigma *The Guild's First Job *The Warm Up Exercise *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue *Stone Ocean *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Suihakkei Arc (水發勁 Liberation of Water Arc) *Diving Down *Route to Isvan *Where The Ice Glitters *Binda•blinda *unchained. -SNOW BLUES MIX- *unchained II. -Deny the Shadow- *Arrange The Clues *Arrange The Clues II *Arrange The Clues III *Arrange The Clues IV *Arrange The Clues V *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix- *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix, Side B- Uprising Of Hell Arc *Awaken-to the Threat- *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON *The Monster *Crimson Plume *Hihonshō *Swift As A Coursing River *The Twin Sages that Govern the Darkness *ReMnAnT *The Primordial Risen *Mêlée à Trois *Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix- *Vollständig PART II New Beginnings Arc *Step Forward *Step Back *Returning Step *Severed Link *Crisis Into Motion *The Invaders *Operation Reclaim *RISE FROM THE ASHES *A Clone Of My Own *Revelations of Origin *Into The Shadows *The White Curtain Falls Deicide Arc *Alien Revelations *Another Story *Legend's Rest *Sun at Noon *Setting Sun *A New World *A World Without Evil *Upon The Horizon *Exploring the Haven Beginning of a New World Arc *The Promised Meeting *Grass is Greener *Shadow Hunter *Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss *A Royal Catnapping *The Attack *Endgame Dawn/Daybreak: Sengoku Battle Royale *The Promised Place *Explanations *Interrogations *Encounters *Discussions *Shining Midnight Black *Whisper of the Apocalypse *Dimension Tripper *Running Silver *The Witch's Cauldron *Keeps Me Alive Junction Mini-Arc *Tail Red * Twin-Tail Attribute Showdown At Tenrou Island Arc * ReMnAnT -EXTREME CONFRONTATIONAL MIX- * Battlin' Beast * Uzumaki * Drákontos * Bejeweled * Masked Theatre Black Dawn Arc Note: The Black Dawn arc will be the only arc of Fairy Tail: Dawn to feature characters from another series, as it is a crossover arc between Dawn and Fairy Tail: Vice. Side-Stories Note: Unlike the "filler" chapters, these side-stories will be canon to the overall storyline. *Fairy Tail: Dawn Side-Story: Twin Strawberries *Fairy Tail: Dawn Side-Story: Dance With Aurai Filler Chapters Note: The canocity of these chapters are up to debate and have no true bearing over canon unless explicitly stated. Trivia *There will be no cameos from other users' characters, so please do not ask. *Coincidentally, the Suihakkei arc currently holds the record for both the longest amount of time it's taken any arc to reach completion, totalling at four months; starting on November 14, 2012‎ and ending on April 9, 2013, as well as the most chapters contained in any single arc, totalling at 13. Just only just surpasses the Uprising of Hell Arc, which has 12 in total. **It also holds the record for the most times a chapter title was recycled during the run of a single arc; Arrange The Clues is the most used chapter title in the Dawn series, and possesses seven total variations, making up for more than half the chapters in the Suihakkei Arc in total. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storyline Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Perchan